My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Godzilla's Arrival
by RedlinRanger
Summary: Months after the events of the everfree camp


MLP?EQG?: Godzilla's Arrival Script W.I.P

Plot by Redlin Ranger .Still on the work.

Edited by An1M3T0TH3MAX

30 years after the Godzilla attack in 1985, the people around the world just don't talk about any more until one day that chance

Gojira's Arrival

Scene 1

(Camera zoom :Through to the city of Vancouver, Canada. We view around the city as we get close to the suburban area of the city. We cut to Chinese restaurant and tool shop alley. We fade into the next scene.)

(Camera Pan Shot : The Siren/Dazzlings are in the alley way. Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze are nearby burning barrel to warm themselves as side screen Sonata dusk in raiding through the garbage looking for food. )

(Cut to:Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze)

Adagio: This sucks.

Aria: And what's that?

Adagio: If you must know, we don't have any money, or a place to live.

Aria: Because?

Adagio: Because of those girls that defeated us with their music.

Aria: You're still on that? It's been more then 3 years since that happened. Just let it go.

Adagio: Let it go?! Never! I will not put it all in the past.

(Camera pan to Aria as we follow her eyes to sonata,*Aria turns to see Sonata getting something out of the trash.*)

Aria: Sonata, what are you doing?

Sonata (V.O.): Dinner. *Smiles.*

(Cut to: We see an expression on both Adagio and Aria Expression.)

Aria: Wait, you found food?

Adagio: Good job, Sonata.

Sonata: Thanks, Adagio.

Aria: So what did you find?

(Cut to:Sonata holding a rat in her hands with junk and crap stain her clothe or in her hair.)

Sonata: This.

(Cut to:*Aria & Adagio look and gasp as they see sonata holding a dead rat .*)

Adagio: Put that dead rat back in the trash!

(Cut back to: Sonata expression for the rat in her hand.)

Sonata: Why? It's the only thing that has meat.

(Cut to:*Aria smacks Sonata in the face.* Sonata drops the rat from her left hand.)

(Cut to: See Aria look irritated while sonata rubs her face from the slaps she receive from Aria. She looking down hurt or sad rubbing her slap cheek.)

Sonata : Ouch, Why did you have do that?

(Cut to: Adagio face palm as she look irritated between the two antics.)

Adagio: Oh sweet goddess, can this day get any worse?

(VFX:Lights appear on the face, *The three girls then notice a flashing light coming from the middle of the street. As the light starts to fade away, a strange orb comes out from the light. It then starts to float right towards The Dazzlings.*) (VFX: Light in the street look like a firework it pure white light along with dark purple and black light coming off it. Giving like a Terminator Time travel vibe to it. The light flickering around as a bright explosion finished. As the light fade we see and white orb hovering a charged street corner with a explosion mark below it. black and Purple lighting energy Is being drawn to it as if their an invisible barrier around the orb itself.)

Aria: Uh...? Adagio, what the hell is that, and why is it coming right towards us?

Adagio: I don't know, just try not to make any movements.

(Cut to: The white orb light stop in front of them as the are cautious of the unknown it seem to blight as them seem startled at first. It appears to take form as if it give like a woman face like appears it transparent giving the audience a hard time trying to make out the face.)

(VFX: The white orb gave a glowing aura around it. It suddenly seem like black goo is coming out of it. The Black tar like goo doesn't falls to the ground but instead form like a hood or hair covering around the orb sphere around it as it continued to flow around as it break and reform itself. The Orb itself form a silhouette of a nose and a mouth giving it a more feminine Look. The Goo hood/hair cast a shadow over the top part of the face obscuring the eyes.)

Unknown Orb Woman: Are you three girls known as the sirens?

Adagio: What? How do you know of us?

Unknown Orb: An allied. I would like to help you get revenge from the ones that took your power away.

(Camera zoom: The Siren/Dazzling faces as they look at each other before close up on Adagio famous smirk face.)

(Cut to: The siren and the orb woman look at each other.)

Adagio: We're listening.

(Cut to: Orb Woman bottom face /Camera Zoom in/ As she smirk appear on her face.)

(Fade to Black)

Scene 2

(Fade In:

*Canterlot High just had the Friendship Games about 6 weeks ago & Sunset Shimmer is teaching the human counterpart of Twilight Sparkle. So far, she is getting used to this new Twilight being her new friend, helping to teach her the magic of friendship. Sunset, at this point, is sitting near the dimensional portal, where Princess Twilight came through in the past.*)

Sunset Shimmer: Hey Twilight, It's me again. I was hoping to see how you're doing. I was asking if you could come to our world & hang out with my & your human counterpart. I hope you write back.

Your friend, Sunset Shimmer.

(Camera Pans back:After sunset got done writing, She see her friends calling her to tell her that she was about to be late for class, She then put her book

in the bag and begin to walk with her friends to class.)

Scene 3

(Cut to: As helicopter fly in front of camera)

(*Subtitled Text:Meanwhile, in Lanikai Beach*

Camera Pans The Scene:The lost cargo ship was later found as a Cyclone-class. Patrol ships found the crashed ship as it was patrolling near the US/Mexican border, 24 hours later since what happened last night. Admiral Kwanzuke, leader of the Vile Military Enforcement of Canterlot (V.M.E.C for short),

Up in the sky is a news helicopter as there showing the site of the crash ship as the military

do their investigation of the site.

(News Girl)Liz Cake: Where live to CCN bringing you the a site what look like the lost transport

ship that was missing since last night and what look to see, it look like something huge has cost the ship to ram on it.

I don't know what did it but I'll give you the update after we get back. This is Liz Cake live to CCN.

(VFX: We get scrolling text on the bottom of the report as to show what going on during the time like weathers, Hollywood Celebrate Like Sapphire Shores or even Countess Coloratura and finally Strange report of mysterious disaster.)

(Cut To:Back on the beach Dinosaur Flamer, Captain of V.M.E.C Special forces and Admiral Kwanzuke best man for the job since he was once part of the navy seal team that took down Bin Laden. That when he was only 18 at the time.)

Dinosaur Flamer: Admiral so what do we have here.

Frank Kwanzuke: I believe that an old enemy that was the one who did this.

Dinosaur Flamer: What are you talking about?

Frank Kwanzuke: Godzilla has return from his prison.

Dinosaur Flamer: You mean the one that kill your father back in 85?!

(Cut to /VFX Film Scratch/: Flashback show Godzilla and the lifeless body of Frank dad and his V.M.E.C Special forces as Godzilla show from the distance as he walk for what left of Tokyo as it nothing more but fire and ash.)

(Flashback Fade out)

(Fade In: Frank Kwanzuke Expression face)

Frank Kwanzuke: After Godzilla Fall into the volcano for almost 30 years. He somehow was able to find another was to get out, 3 hours ago before we lost Lucky dragon radio signal. One of the Us navy submarines found a giant hole was found south across the Pacific ocean. The same place where the bloop sound was heard.

(Cut to: Seeing Dinosaur Flamer listening as he responded.)

Dinosaur Flamer: But what about the other kaiju sightings beside Godzilla, could there be the one that cost lucky dragon ship to loss contact to the radio signal?

Frank Kwanzuke: There hasn't been any kaiju sightings since the San Francisco incident back in 2014. Where a Gojirasuchus for what the V.M.E.C

name it, It ancient Godzillasaurus that like before the rain of the dinosaurs was on planet earth and the

biggest animal that ever live on planet earth.

(Camera Overhead shot: Of Frank Kwanzuke handing Dinosaur Flamer some file to him.)

(Cut back : Them looking back at the destroy Ship with them silhouette as they are blur to the camera giving a clear view at the destruction of the ship and the ocean line.)

Scene 4

(Cut to:

Meanwhile at the bay at the beach, 3 HMS Dragon Completes Gunnery Trials and 2 Zumwalt Class where patrolling 130 Meters of shore as there were looking

for something but what? one HMS spotted something swimming Toward to shore. )

HMS Ship 1 Captain: Found anything yet?

HMS Ship 1 sealler#1: Nothing in the radar yet sir, but we will keep a eye out on it.

Few seconds late the radar started to pick up a Unidentified submerged object not far at the beach and it getting closer, and closer.

Scene 5

(Fade In:

Meanwhile in Canterlot High School,Vancouver.)

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, Come on we're going be late for class

Fluttershy: Sorry Rainbow, Angel was trying to escape to the kitchen to rap something to eat.

Rainbow Dash: That the second time that rabbit try to get in the kitchen to grasp something out there.

Applejack: Alright girls, we got to get to class before the bell ring.

Rainbow Dash: Wait a second, Where Sunset?

Back outside, Sunset Shimmer is still out side sitting on top of the portal as she still,look on her book

as she still thinking about her friend who is a princess in another world.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh Twilight, I hope you can come back and see us again, some day I hope.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Sunset what are you doing up there, You're about to be last for class!

Sunset Shimmer: What?

Rainbow Dash: Hurry up and get down there,You don't won't to miss the last day of school class now do you.

(Cut to:In the Classroom)

Fluttershy: Oh, I hope sunset is alright she been sitting up by the statute since lunch time.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry Flutter, she'll be fine and if feeling a little sad you aunt pinkie will help her to bring a smile on that face of her's.

(Cut to: Fluttershy with a irritated look on her face.)

Fluttershy: uh, Pinkie. I'm a year older than you.

Sunset and Rainbow walk into the class minutes before it started.\

Applejack: What took you so long class is about to start.\

Sunset Shimmer: Sorry about that, I some stuff I had to take care off.\

Fluttershy: Still trying getting a hold of Twilight.

(Sunset Shimmer nods.)

Sunset Shimmer: I don't mean to be distracted. It's just I'm still not used to all these crazy magic incident that been going on around us. I still stand what I say about magic being something unexpected in this world is fascinating, but even I need help once in awhile.

(Looking down depress while Fluttershy patted her shoulder.)

Rarity:And we do understand Darling. You and this world Twilight get along emotionally while the Twilight from Equestria is more….

Fluttershy:Relatable because they both pony from Equestria.

Rarity: Well...yes.

AppleJack:I still hav'e a hard time when you think about it. Heck, all of us do.

(The human Twilight look on to the girls having a conversation on the other side of the classroom, She felt a little left out and an outsider.)

(They was about to continued their conversation until they've dodge a flying object flew through our main group of girls)

(Cut to:Back of the classroom)

(Camera close up as we follow the object to the ground to see it was chark.)

(The girls look nervous as they turn to the front of the classroom)

(Cut to: Front of the Classroom)

(Their teacher Mr Jefferson was mad that they are interrupting the classroom.)

Mr Jefferson :Now Ladies , while It's fine talking outside of class. I will not accept you conversation while we're in the middle of class. Is that Clear?!

(The girls immediately return back to their own individual text book not wanting to incur their teacher wrath. As Mr. Jefferson turn back to the chalkboard.)

Mr Jefferson :Damn kids these days.

Scene 6

(Location Mexico U.S. Military Base. Afternoon)

(We get a shot of Mexico U.S. Military base Camera zoom around it getting close to it.)

(We cut to the office of Admiral Kwanzuke and Private Dinosaur seem to be hang around resting and waiting for the next order for another activity of any M.U. Activity from Monarch head Ups.)

Pt. Dinosaur Flamer: Hey, Admiral their this video on the web to shows strange things happening to this Local High school. They're saying these groups teenage girls band had some strange powers that they claiming is magic.

Admiral Kwanzuke: It probably one of those Damn Hoax video trying make people believe in anything. Nothing but of waste of time. I don't deal in fantasy Private, I deal in facts and reality. Their no such thing as magic.

Pt. Dinosaur Flamer: What about the rumours of the Mothra incident in 1960, They also claim that this thing was chasing it's Priestess who were said to have magic.

Admiral Kwanzuke: Don't get me started on that. All I saw in those report was nothing but an Overgrown worm that turn into a moth and destroy New York City. Nothing reported back up those midget girls having anything ridiculous as magic.

Pt. Dinosaur Flamer: You have to admit it was a pretty strange occurrences.

Admiral Kwanzuke: I don't have to Admit nothing.

Pt. Dinosaur Flamer: But-

(Admiral slam his fists and stood up looking the private in the eyes.)

Admiral Kwanzuke: PRIVATE! I have enough of this discuss so please just drop it!

(Pt Dinosaur Flamer stood silence and little nervous but try to to show being in military training taught him not to let his emotion get to him that much. But It was a surprising outburst from the Admiral.)

(The Admiral rubs between his eyes and his temple. Trying to calm his nerves and stressed mind.)

Admiral Kwanzuke:Private, I apologies for my outburst. It's not your doing. It just brought up some bad memory.

Dinosaur Flamer:It's okay sir, Thank you Sir.

(Admiral look at him at was giving an intrigued look to him. He sat down a bit before he about to say something to him.)

Admiral Kwanzuke: Mr. Flamer don't you have any family?

Dinosaur Flamer: What sir?

Admiral Kwanzuke: You heard me Private, Family do you have any?

Dinosaur Flamer: Just my mother and father sir. We never really gotten along all that well. Yet I Don't outright hate them. It just we was very disfunction at time. Why the sudden interest in my personal life Sir, if I may be so bold.

Admiral Kwanzuke: Probably nothing , but I had a strange family life for myself. My family used to tell strange historical of my family line. Even tall tell of being descendant of wizard and warrior but I never believe in those fairy tales. That why I always look up to my grandfather, He was a down to earth kind of guy he always knew how to take things head on. He even inspired me to join this branch of the military,We even had plans to have a nice trip to japan for cultural vacations. That is until it was the same day in 1984 and... the rest is history.

(Dinosaur flamer listen to the admiral story tensily as he felt sorry for his fellow admiral, yet the question still linger on his mind.)

Flamer: Why is it you're telling me all this,Sir?

(The Admiral stood up as he turn towards the window still speaking to him face away.)

Admiral Kwanzuke: Because Private. Some of us doesn't have the luxurious style like you can choose from. We all lose someone to these damn beast. I want to let you know that some day you may think you don't have anything important to you until you lose it. Whenever you find someone special and or have a family. You better treasure it because once their gone you have nothing left to lose.

(Admiral Kwanzuke looking to the window looking with sadness and regret.)

(Pt. Dinosaur Flamer look a bit taken back but shrug it off as the admiral painful experiences, but he wasn't one to look down at a thoughtful advice.)

Pt. Dinosaur Flamer: I'll Take it under consideration sir.

Admiral Kwanzuke: Thank you Private.

(The moment of silence was interrupted as The admiral phone rings as he pick up the phones.)

Admiral Kwanzuke:Yes. What is it? What!

( Flamer was intense by the private conversations going on.)

Admiral Kwanzuke:Alright, we'll be right over.

(The admiral hang up the phones as he look to Pt. Dinosaur Flamer as he prepare to leave.)

Admiral Kwanzuke:Come on Private, we're call to the main center.

Flamer: Yes sir. But what going on sir.

Admiral Kwanzuke: You'll be bref in the main room.

(Cut to: The Base main Control Center)

(The main room to the command center. As the room is scramble til every look to commander as every stood up in arms.)

Commander: At Ease.

(Everyone stood in place but relax more. As they being prepared for the news they are about to receive.)

Commander:Okay. In 13 hours ago we lose contact with the submarine crew of 2 Zumwalt Class. We don't know what and we can't seem to pick up on the sonar for the moment. Which bring us to our next course of action. We need to find the our missing boat and possible the crew whether they went awol or possible attack We need to know immediately. I need everyone up on deck and Jet scramble right away.

(Immediately everyone in the center either turns to the monitor computers or got ready in the locker.)

(In the locker door are close as fighter pilot had already dress up to take off.)

(Cut to outside the base as Fighter jets took off into the skies as they left smoke streaks behind them. Helicopters started taking off to survey the area near by.)

(Cut back to :Main Center)

(Admiral Kwanzuke, Dinosaur Flamer along the rest of the squadron we're waiting eagerly for whatever plans the commanders had for them until an a beep goes off as one of the monitor's picks up something.)

Monitor Unknown:Hey Sir, We just pick up something on the air space.

Second in Command: Is It one of ours?

Monitor unknown: Negative. They're not responding and the object appears to be big sir.

(This was an alarming info as the commander deliver his order.)

Commander: Send the fighter jets to the exact locations immediately.

Monitor Unknown:Yes Sir. Fighter jets #21,#23,#13 and #14. Heads toward the location in the monitors

Fighter jets over the radio:Copy, Over and Out.

Commander:Just what in the hell is going on?

(The scene fade in to)

Scene 7

(H.E.A.T. Head Quarter)

(Nick Tatopoulos and the team of H.E.A.T. Doing the usually monitor for any tachyon signal from their events on the leviathan incident. or any echolocation since the incident in two years ago in San Francisco where they now know of the M.U.T.O. Species along where the ancient alpha predator)

Randy: Whoa effey, we're getting some strange signal from the pacific oceans. It very strange on at that.

: Could it be another tachyon signal? Because I really not looking forward to another space encounter like last time.

Randy: This doesn't seem like it. It seem more primitive like...Echolocation. This might possible be what we looking for.

(This gets everybody's attention toward Randy. As they made they're way close to his location.)

Nick Tatopoulos:Do you think you could give us the exact location it's coming from.

Randy:Give me a moment and I'll make this Big bug sings.

Elsie Chat win: Do you think it could be a surviving member of species that attack San Francisco Two Years ago?

Monique: Could you be sure?

Nick: We're just got hope we're wrong on that.

Monique: And what we do if it is this creature we're looking for?

Nick Tatopoulos:We're going to study it and possibly Bring it to monster island for protection.

Monique:Ah yes, but aren't you forgetting how much trouble that dreadful things cause not to mention the danger of had with its mate that pose the same potential problem from 1998 first GO-Zilla attack? We should eliminate it and save us from another global threat like before.

Elsie :As much I want to disagree she have a point Nicky.

Mendel Craven: Not to mention the damage it done by its seer size alone. I mean how are we going to actually On Monster Island, especially with it EMP Attack could potentially knock out any containment field on the island. /He sneeze./

Randy:Yeah, I can see it now. Coming soon to Monster Island, The Overgrown Radioactive lighting bug that destroy San Francisco. We're not responsible for any injury or Mental scarring.

(Nick look at him irradiated at Randy.)

Nick:Randy.

Randy:I just saying, It might not be such a good idea.

Nick Tatopoulos:But We're scientist. What about the potential study of this ancient and perhaps The last member of its species. It just seem cruel and wasteful.

Elsie: We're know but we can't forget the responsibility about the lives in danger from the threat it could pose to people too.

(Alarm goes off)

(Cut to:Zilla Jr Underwater Lair)

(Zilla Jr. see to as been sleeping until it snoring stop.)

(Camera close up:Zilla Jr Eyes as he wake up.)

(Camera Back to full cave view- Zilla jr left his head as he quickly pull his body up as he spin in a territorial circle. Zilla Jr. sniff the air as if he caught a scent. )

(Camera close up:Zilla Jr. Eyes clenches and his pupils dilate giving a predator look.)

(Cut back :Cave with Zilla Jr. fill on part of the screen as he gives a growl.)

(Cut back to full Zilla Jr Lair view. Zilla Jr. dive real quickly into the water.)

(Cut to Under water of the cave lair as we Follow Zilla jr swim real fast out of the tunnel and into New York City bay.)

(Cut back to: H.E.A.T. Headquarter. Randy and the rest of the crew notice Zilla Jr. Monitor as he left the cave.)

Randy: Whoa! The G-man is really hauling tail. Something got him really acting up, do you think he ate something spicy at Taco Bell.

Nick Tatopoulos: Then we shouldn't lose him either. Everybody let's head toward the H.E.A.T. Seeker.

(They left the lab they chase after they're allie where ever he goes.)

(Fade in)

Scene 8

(Canterlot High Classroom - History )

(Mr Jefferson continued to teach the class until the bell rang for

Scene 9

(Vancouver Burger)

(The Dazzlings/Sirens were currently sitting at their table discussion the situation they are in.)

Adagio:Grr, How are can we possibly do it.

Sonata: You just order on the .

Adagio:Not the food Sonata! I'm talking about our pendants. The last we saw them were at the Canterlot High Competition with those 'Rainboom' losers. They must somehow confiscate it, which means it going be rather difficult for us to get it back.

Aria:So we just need to get them back, what so hard about it.

Adagio: It will be guarded that the problem probably locked in cabinet and with all the students knowing our faces it will be hard to convince them we aren't suspicious. We need them back if we are to regain our power with the help from "". She promise us unlimited power and revenge against the rainboom if we just our pendant and whatever they have she want us to get.

Aria:How can we be so sure she'll keep her word. She could be using us and even if we get are pendant back, How would we be sure she won't snatch away from us as soon as we meet up with them in hand.

(Adagio was frustrated as she was rubbing her sculpted.)

Adagio: Don't you think I don't know that! That facts remain is we are powerless and have very little options. She could very much tricking us but I rather take the risk that we can take back what rightfully belong to us.

(She regain composure and she return to her famous smirk.)

Adagio:Beside if she is lying. I could probably guess we can try to used what little our pendant power it has left and used it on her if things go south.

Aria: You sound so sure of yourself.

Adagio: I'm trying not let an opportunity go to waste.

(As they have order the meal which the are most likely aren't going to pay for, just before they plan anything they turn to television which capture their attention. It was a news going on about a Honolulu,Hawaii as a music party was going on.)

(Filler#1)

Tokyo City :TEPCO Yokosuka thermal power plant

Deibu no yoru: Damn people, going around throwing away shit in the water, no wonder the fish are dying.

He Said 's as he pick up a drinking cup with his net, this area that there were working at was full of pollution, and some dangerous radioactive waits coming from the The abandoned city of Janjira, location not far from here

Jakuson sotchoku:

Scene 10

(Location in near the island of Honolulu,Hawaii in pacific ocean in the skies. )

(After the report of intruder in American airspace.)

(Camera pans sky clouds as four jet fighter planes comes into view)

Fighter Jet Pilot #23: This is fighter #23 reporting in. We picking up an unidentified Flying object over Hawaii island airspace.

(Cut to: Airspace base.

As we cut to inside as monitor overlooking fighter position.)

Monitor #3: Roger that, over. Continued pursuit and report back.

(Cut back to: Fighter# 23 pilot cockpit view.)

Fighter #23:Roger!

(We see clouds getting thicker as the four fighter jets surveying the area.)

Fighter #13: I can't see nothing, man.

Fighter #21:Me either.

Fighter #14:Ditto.

(The camera side view of Fighter#23 pilot as he look over both#14 and #13.)

Fighter#23: We'll give one swipe around before report back to base.

(Unaware we see a black wing in the clouds beside them.)

Fighter #13: Roger, that next post off*static*scream*static*.

(They lose fighter jet #13 as the look around both on the monitor and around each fighter pilot cockpit window view.)

Fighter #14: fighter #13 copy! Fighter #13 do you copy?! Damn! We lose #13 sir!

(Cut to – Cockpit Window View Fighter #21)

Fighter #21:What Happened?

(Cut to Fighter #23)

Fighter # 23:Everyone, stay close! The target is close. Don't engage until command.

Fighter # 14 and # 21: Roger!

(The clouds behind them start to form a dome. The fighter jet pick it up on the monitor.)

Fighter #23:Maneuver to the right immediately!

(Fighter jets move before a claw came out of the clouds to crush them. They maintain their balance as the flew near by the now know black and red creature.)

(Cut back to Headquarter as the radio reported in.)

Commander:Hey! Fighter#23, What the hell is going on? We lose Fighter #13 and now we have an Unidentified Flying Object beside you on your monitor. Please Identify, Over!

Fighter #23 ( **V.O. Through the radio** ): You're not going to believe it sir. One of those S.O.B. From San Francisco two years ago as appear Sir. We report that a Male M.U.T.O. Is found and is alive,Over.

(The news shock the department, even the commander was having a hard time believe it.)

Commander: W-What?! That's impossible, they reported that the nest been destroyed. How is one alive?

Fighter #23( **V.O.** ): I don't know sir. But it the truth. It's really right beside us, What is your order,sir?

(The Commander takes in the situation and look to the other monitor.)

The commander: What the target point of positioning?

(The monitor on the computer shows a directions on the main computer maps, It calculated where the Male M.U.T.O. was going toward once the line stop it ended on the island of Honolulu,Hawaii.)

Monitor #1: It appears the Male M.U.T.O. Is heading towards Honolulu, sir.

(The commander seeing the image now knowing the situation is going to be a repeat of two years ago. It would be a disaster. He look on with determination as he turns to grab the speakerphone.)

The Commander: Fighter squad zeta. You're order is to engage target. That Target is heading to Honolulu. We can not allow the target get to a populated area.)

(We cut back to- Fighter jets, As we we heard the commander through the Radio.)

The Commander( **V.O.** ):Repeat. Engaged target at all cost!

(The fighter jet looked at each other before they started pulling back on top of the Male M.U.T.O. Beside him.)

Fighter #21:Okay, boys and girls. Let's take this S.O.B. Down.

Fighter #14:I hear ya, Let's get him.

(The fighter jet open up their guns.)

Fighter #23: Fire!

(They unleashed barrage of bullet as they hit the target. The Male M.U.T.O. Is unharm and continued on his flying path. The fighter jets don't give in as they continued to fire at the giant parasite, Yet it made no difference.)

Fighter #21:We're not getting his attention.

Fighter #23:Alright, let's switch to missile!

Fighter #14: Roger!

(They pull behind the male M.U.T.O. As they get firing system to inline with the target. As the object on the screen turn red.)

Fighter #23: Fire!

(They fire as they hit the back of the male M.U.T.O. Yet it didn't do any damage but it however got his attention for a bit. The Male M.U.T.O. Having enough of these annoying jet attack flew backward into the clouds.)

Fighter #23:Quick maneuver delta now!

(The Fighter jets move out of the Male M.U.T.O. Back pedal with #21 having a close call around the arms.)

Fighter #23: Don't get comfortable, yet we need to directed his course away from the island.

(They flew once again beside the male M.U.T.O. As they shot bullets beside his faces. This really irradiate him as he try to swipe the jet away like a human to mosquito the jets split away from the human parasite.)

Fighter #21: It look like we got his attention, so what's step 2 again?

(The M.U.T.O. Chase after the three remaining jets but missing them at every strike. This was getting the male M.U.T.O. Upset until he sense a familiar call from a distance. It almost look as though a visible grin appear on the Male M.U.T.O. While the fighter jet was unaware.)

Fighter #14: We're doing it! We might finally win, We got this mission in the bag.

(Unaware another Black Figure broke through the clouds behind fighter jet #14, but the fighter see it just in time for his demise.)

Fighter #14: What! No! Aaaah!

(The fighter #14 was destroyed by a familiar appendage as the other jet avoid the same fate yet saw the demise of their comrade.)

Fighter #23: No! Jeff!

(They turn to see the intruder who cause their friend's death, only become more surprise at what they see in front of them that made them realize how screw they were. What they see is Two male M.U.T.O. Flapping their wings beside each other as if they are talking through their roar.)

Fighter #21:What! No way! There two of them?!

(Fighter #23 reported back to head corder.)

(Cut back to Headquarters)

Fighter #23( **V.O.** ):Roger,Roger come corder to Base. We now discover two Male M.U.T.O. Over the coastline of Honolulu, Over. What is your order?

(The commander was shock as the main room was a gasp by the news. The commander responded quickly through the radio.)

(Cut back to -Ocean near Honolulu with the two fighter jet.)

The Commander( **V.O.** ): Roger, regardless make sure those things don't get to the main land.

Fighter #23: Acknowledge sir, we'll do what we can. Over and out.

(Both fighter jet fire two missile at them. This cause both male M. . To consecrate on the last two fighter jets as they chase after them. The fighters flew away luring the creatures away from Honolulu if it wasn't for one of them to be catching up. It roar at them as both fighter jet fire two missile at the side of the lead male faces. It brought the second male attention on fighter #21.

Fighter #21: Take that you prick! Ha!

(Fighter #21 was celebrating too soon she forgot the other male M.U.T.O. Has finally caught up to his brother to aid him. She tried to evaded the attack but was too late as a claw tore her left wing up. Her plane was now caught on fire, fortunately he eject out before her plane exploded as her parachute pop out. Fighter #23 breath a sigh of relief knowing his partner was safe and heading down to the ocean, however that left the two M.U.T.O. Bros to focus on him now. As fast he tried He knew it was just a short time for one of the male M.U.T.O. To actually get him. He knew he was going to died as they was over the top of him as he close his eyes to prepare what was about to come. The male Muto was about the throw his claw out to kill the last fighter plane until all three hear an unfamiliar roar in the distance.

Fighter #23: Wait, What was that?!

(He look around when a blur flew past him knocking back the M.U.T.O.s away from him. The M.U.T.O. Bros screeches as they search for what hit them. The blur came behind the brothers again this time the front part of their appendages seem to be cut left a bleeding scare. While Fighter #23 was being thrown back and forth by the wind current that was cause by the mysterious blur.

This time as the fighter #23 was regaining balance, he see in his view as a red blur. At first he thought it was an allied plane but it was coming way too fast as it gotten closer it appears way too big to be any known plane. Just before he was on a collision course with his unknown rescuer as we get a slow motion shot of what the mysterious blur is.)

/Camera- P.O.V. Cockpit both inside and outside- _**VFX**_ Slow motion between the the Fighter #23 and Rodan as he past by him before going back to normal speed./

(Rodan after he flew past fighter #23 collide against the M.U.T.O. Bros. Knocking one away while biting the other on the shoulder. The Male M.U.T.O. Roar in pain. Fighter #23 was awe struck by the sight of the battle before him.

Commander( **V.O.** ):Fighter #23 and #21 do you copy. Give us a visual!

(Cut back to – headquarters)

(The commander is getting on a nerve of anger and frighten.)

Commander: Come in, damn it. What going on over there?!

(Static came before they heard fighter #23 respond back.)

Fighter #23: Fighter #23 reporting,sir. Fighter #21 lose her jet but she eject out before sir. Also we have a third M.U.T.O., sir. This one Identify. The third M.U.T.O. Is Rodan, sir.

(The command center mumble in disbelief that about a Rodan being sighted, While the commander was frustrated and fed up with these monster showing up after these a year of rest.)

Commander:Okay, listen here son, You are to remain in the area till backup arrive. Then you are to report back to base. We will sent a rescue team to get Fighter #21, Do you copy over?

Fighter #23( **V.O.** ):Roger will maintain speed until backup arrive.

(Cut back to - Rodan and the M.U.T.O. bros)

(We get an intense Battle between three monsters

The battle goes on as one of the M.U.T.O. Is send spiraling down to the ocean as both Rodan and The first Male M.U.T.O. Head towards Honolulu.)

Fighter Pilot #21 as she climb on one of the plane wreckage, as she wait for rescue team arrive until a object come clash in to the ocean 20 feet from her. She was hoping it was nowhere close to her however her hope was dashed away as the second Male M.U.T.O. Appear 10 feet away from her towering next by it seem to focus on aiding his brother until it notice the adrift pilot a feet away from him. It still anger him and wanting to finish the job as he seem opening it jaw to chew the alone pilot up.

Just as he was about to eat the pilot, he was suddenly drag underwater with fighter pilot #21 relief before the male M.U.T.O. Breach the ocean surface only to be drag by it feet by the now reveal Zilla Jr. as he spin is prey around and Launch it into the air as the Male M.U.T.O. Flap it wings regain airspeed as it flew toward Honolulu as Zilla Jr gain chase sending a wave that nearly drown Fighter pilot #21.

She was splash trying keep head above the surface. Until a rope was thrown to her.)

V.O.: Hey, girls

(We see the rope came from the H.E.A.T. Seeker. and Randy was responsible for thrown the rope.

Randy: Need a lift?

(Fighter Pilot #21 was relief that someone was getting her out of the ocean.)

Fighter Pilot #21: Like you wouldn't believe.

Scene 11

Honolulu, Hawaii

A news crew is reporting at a beach party.

Alternate Ending -

-W.I.P.-


End file.
